Words Falling From My Head
by Short Story Shorty
Summary: A collection of scenes that don't really have a place anywhere in my madness. Strange, right? Pairings: Whatever ones I think of! World: The one that fits the scene best! Characters: All of them! Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to write out the little things going on in my mind. Such as scenes I can't fit into stories right now and the like. (I might take down chapters, or perhaps leave a note, if/when I write them into something.) They don't really have a place, so I am going to post them here. I hope you guys... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lover's Kiss

(a.k.a. He Grew a Backbone?!)

* * *

"What do you think makes a kiss a 'lover's kiss'? I groaned. Another stupid topic my sister's friends decided to talk about. Why did she want me to hang out with them?

"Hmm. That's a good question." No, it isn't. Shut up. I turned my music up, but my headphones were going out again and the static was annoying.

"I'd say it would be the little bit of tongue." I rolled my eyes.

"Naw. I think a tender touch makes it a lover's kiss. You can't be rough with your lover." Good thing Dark isn't here. He would prove you wrong about that.

"Why not just the fact that it is a kiss with someone you love?" I was about to bang my head on the table, but that last comment made sense. Bravo.

"A lover doesn't have to be someone you love. You can just have sex with someone and they count as a lover." And we are back to square one. Morons.

Really, I have had enough of it. So I took off my headphones and turned to grab the person next to me. He jumped a bit, but my grip on his shirt was tight. I leaned up and pressed my lips again his. Several gasps were heard around the table and I smiled into the kiss. Serves them right. Shaky fingertip brushed my jaw line. Well, why not shake him up more. I tilted my head every so slightly and deepened the kiss. His shirt went back into place as I let it go and ran my hands down his chest. My eyes fluttered open as we parted, but not before licking lightly at the seam of the shocked guy's mouth.

I glanced up at him innocently as the red-faced boy, I think his name is Link, stared wide-eyed down at me. "H-how was that?" Nailed the nervousness perfectly. I didn't realize how good I am at this.

He nodded slowly. "It... was great."

I smiled triumphantly and turned to regard the other people sitting at the table. All of them happened to be trying to catch flies. My innocent facade faded away and I grinned smugly. "That is what you would call a lover's kiss."

They were still staring at me when I got up from the table and left. But I didn't miss Midna's hushed words, "Since when did Sheik grow a backbone?"

* * *

**Hehe. This one made me laugh. **

**See you guys the next time my brain shoves another one of these out!**

**~Annoying :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bathing in Moonlight

(A.k.a The Time Link Realized He Might Just Like Men.)

* * *

Link had to admit, the person bathing in the spring before him was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. The long hair flowing down the person's back, hands slicking it away from a doll-like face. Link had to remind himself to not go over and touch the skin that was chilled by the water. Not to take the person into his embrace and just hold them. No. That couldn't happen.

A twig snapped and Link looked down to see his foot had crushed one in half. He bit his lip and looked back up at the spring, but the beauty had fled. Link sighed and turned to leave, but then a force knocked him down.

"What are you doing here, Hylian?! What gives you the right to watch me!" A man. The person was a man.

But Link hadn't found out because of the voice. It was softer and slightly higher than a male's would be. The thing that gave away the body's gender was the fact that Link's hand was pressed against his groin. The man's naked groin. Link tried his hardest to move without being sliced by the knife at his throat or press against what was practically cupped in his palm. He had almost gotten away with it, but then the man let out a squeak.

"You perverted arse!" He jumped from Link and his eyes were wide. Wide and crimson. No human, that Link knew, had red eyes. Not Hylian either. Only Midna had, but she wasn't of this world but another. A slap caused Link to fall back into the ground as he tried to get up. "How dare you?!"

Link rubbed at his jaw and spit blood. That had hurt. "Not my fault you put your cock in my hand." Link blushed and, once again, started to get up from the ground.

Only to be shoved down by a foot on his shoulder. "Listen to me, Hylian. I don't take well to your kind. So, I suggest you leave. Now."

"If you would let me get off the ground, maybe I could do just that." The foot was removed and Link worked his shoulder out. The guy had fierce strength for such a little body.

"Don't come back here. Understand." He was scowling at Link as the hero rolled his eyes and got up.

"I won't make a habit of it." Then he brushed himself off and walked away.

* * *

**Hehe. I liked this one too. **

**Review. Or not. I'm seriously just posting things I can't fit elsewhere. **

**See ya guys some other time,**

**~Annoying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My version of what Link would think when opening the boss doors in the dungeons of Skyward Sword.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Under Lock and Key

(A.k.a Link questions his sanity because of a door.)

* * *

Through this door. Zelda will be right through this door. All my hard work will pay off and I can see her again. But why do I want to see her again? Do I love Zelda? No. She is like a little sister to me. I just want her to be safe. Perhaps she will finally give in to Groose. Now that will be the day.

I place the... key, I suppose. Doesn't really look like a key. Anyways, I place it into the lock. Not without having to try several ways. Stupid puzzles are everywhere. The door opens and the key, that dumb piece of metal I worked hard to get, snapped in half before disappearing. I thought my head would pop off from anger. Can that happen? I bet it could.

* * *

**Anyone else get frustrated when that hard work just disappears. I sure did the first time through. But they make for cool mini puzzles. **

**Review. I wasn't kidding when I said this would have random things in it.**

**Love and frustration, (Not sexual this time!) **

**~Annoying :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**This happened to me back when I was a freshman... maybe sophomore... in high school. I had these two guy friends that would fight over who I sat by. Of course, neither of them ever wanted anything more than friendship. Maybe... I'm kinda oblivious to that stuff. But they did do the whole pick me up and carry me across the room. One would sit me on his lap and the other would sit me back in my chair at the table I sat at him with.**

**In case you didn't get that... They carried me. As in, I'm kinda a small person. Which is nice for certain things. Reaching up high is not one of those things. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Out of Their Hands

(A.k.a. Ghirahim plays ref.)

* * *

I squeaked as I was picked up out of my chair and carried across the music room.

"Come sit with me, Sheik." Dark sat down, with me in his lap, and nuzzled into my hair. "You know I adore you, right?"

"Yeah." His arms wrapped around my waist and Dark sighed. Or maybe he was breathing in deeply.

I yelped as I was torn from Dark's arms and, once again, carried across the room. "Don't touch my Sheik, Dark."

Link placed me in the chair next to his and pulled me into a sideways embrace. "Hi, Link."

"Why do you let him touch you, Sheik?" I looked up at Link, ready to answer, and was plucked from the chair.

"Dark!" I'm pulled one way.

"Link!" Tugged another.

"Give me back my Sheik!" Back to Link.

"I don't want to!" Over to Dark.

"Keep you perverted hands to yourself!" Back.

"He likes when I touch him!" And.

"I doubt that!" Forth.

"Allow me." I'm taken from being the rope in the boys tug-of-war and put on Ghirahim's shoulders.

"Hey! Give him back!"

"Hey! Give him back!"

I chuckle at the brothers as they speak in time with each other. Twins are great. Ghirahim laughs as well, then he turns serious. "You two need to stop. You're going to pull poor Sheik's arms out of socket."

Link steps forward. "But Sheik belongs to me." I play with Ghira's pure white hair. It's so soft.

"He doesn't belong to you. Sheik likes when I touch him." The boys growl and turn to each other.

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

"Don't lie."

"How would you know?"

"Cause..."

"You don't know if he likes it or not."

"Neither do you!"

"His body tells me so. Stupid."

"Pervert!"

"Sissy boy!"

"Man whore!"

"Goody-goody!"

"Delinquent!"

"Enough." Even I flinch when Ghirahim's voice rings out. The twins look up at me and then their eyes trail down to an angry Ghirahim. "You need to stop this fighting. Have you ever asked Sheik who he likes?"

"No..." Dark averts his gaze.

"Not that I recall." Link follows suit.

"Sheik?" Ghirahim presses his thumb into my thigh to make sure he has my attention.

"Yeah, Ghira?" I unbraid his bangs and let them fall down.

"Do you like either one of these boys enough to want to date them?" I blush and hide my face behind my hands as they look at me.

"Well... I kinda..." I bite my lip and point at the blond twin. "...always sorta liked... Link."

"Then it's settled." A yelp leaves me as Ghirahim sets me back on the floor. "Sheik, go over to your boyfriend and Dark, leave Sheik alone."

My heart races. "Ghira! You can't just decide something like that!"

"And why not? You like Link, he likes you. I don't see the problem." Ghirahim pushes me towards Link, his arms ready to catch me, and into his embrace.

"Thanks, Ghirahim." Link purrs, which is kind of weird. "I'll take good care of him."

"This isn't fair. you made me lose my toy." I can hear the pout in Dark's voice.

Ghira is obviously not amused. "Not my fault, nor my problem. Go away." Dark grumbles as he, probably, returns to his seat.

I pull away from Link, already missing being in his arms, and sit next to Ghirahim. "Ready for the big concert?"

My friend smiles behind his curtain of hair and then turns to me, his long pierced tongue making an appearance. "You know how I love to put on a show."

* * *

**I know it is kinda longer for what I have been posting on this, but I didn't have a space for it and that it the point of this collection of stories. **

**Review. **

**Love and twincest, (Ouran High School Host Club anyone?)**

**~Annoying :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha! A fic with no pairings! Just me wanting to write the poe collector.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Poe Collector

(A.k.a Did Link just get hit on by that thing?!)

* * *

When I pass room I used to break pots in, something stops me.

"Oh...you are quite an energetic young man. You're brave and handsome, too." I cringe away from the grotesque figure, but it sticks a... well, stick in front of me and stops me.

"Heh heh heh...your name is Link, isn't it." I jump as the deep, dried-blood red eye looks up at me. "Heh heh he...don't be surprised. I can read people's minds."

"If I looked as good as you, I could run a different kind of business...heh he heh..." It motions for me to follow, so I do. We enter the room and it talks again.

"My shop is the only Ghost Shop in Hyrule. Because of the great Ganondorf, it is a fine time for a business like this...heh heh heh... Oh...I can only hope the world gets even worse! The ghosts, called Poes, are spirits of concentrated hatred that appear in the fields and graveyard. They hate the world! Young man, if you catch a Poe, I will pay a lot of money for it... Heh heh hee!" The poes up in the cages start to stray and the creature taps the stick to get them back in.

I remember something. I pull out a bottle and hand it to the creepy little thing. "Is this what you want?"

It squeals. "Oh, you have a poe! Hmmm..." It seems to sigh as the poe drifts up into the cages and tosses the bottle back at me.

"Just a normal Poe. Here are your 10 Rupees. Take them. Heh heh." A couple blue rupees are thrown and land in my bottle. Creepy little thing has a nice throw. "Come back soon! Heh... heh... he."

I cringe, but wave back at it. "Okay..."

"Man, that thing was gross. Let's not go back." I sigh.

"Even though I agree, I have a feeling it will come find me if I don't bring back any poes I find." Navi groans.

"Fine."

* * *

**I kinda like the poe collector. I also like the theory of it being the guard that used to be in that room that wanted adventure in his life. And for you to smash pots. **

**Review. It doesn't really matter if you do since I just put random stories on this, but it does let me know that you guys enjoy this. **

**Love and creepers, (Those little butts just love to blow up my house!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter be dedicated to my buddy, Hylianshadow86! The line Sheik says to get Link's attention is something they said to their partner. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stealing Attention

(A.k.a. Sheik gets jealous.)

* * *

My eye twitched. Why is my boyfriend paying attention to a bunch of girls?! I stomped my foot, but that didn't get his attention. I huffed and turn to glare at the mall around us. I see Dark and a sinister grin comes onto my face.

"Hey, Dark!" He notices me and jogs over.

"Hello, beautiful." I giggle and look back at Link. Still nothing. Dark must see what is going on because he gives me a knowing look. "Having some troubles?"

"You have no idea." I roll my eyes, cross my arms, and pout.

"Why not grab his attention?" Dark smirks, surely thinking I would go to extremes to get the attention of my boyfriend.

"How so?" I'm on high alert as his grin widens.

I gulp when Dark leans forward. "Say something you know will make him turn his head."

"Like what?" I look back and see a girl touching Link's forearm. Probably trying to get him to focus on her. I almost growl. Almost.

Dark pokes my chest, probably because I'm not looking at him, which causes me to turn my attention to him and glare. He chuckles. "Well I don't know. Shouldn't you know my brother better than me by now."

"I guess." Think, Sheik. What would get his attention? Then I think of it. Link is the jealous type. I grin and Dark looks amused. "So here I was banging this guy..."

A hand lands on my shoulder. "What was that?" I look up and Link is fuming.

"I was just telling Dark a story from a few years ba-"

My mouth is captured in a possessive kiss and Link turns me to face him completely. He deepens it quickly and I grin as his tongue enters my mouth. He licks at my molars before pulling his tongue out and biting my bottom lip. Link is being rough with me, but what did I expect after a stunt like that. His hands roam down to push my hips into his and I groan. My hands reach up to pull at his hair. Soon my fingers are tangled in Link's golden locks and I scratch his scalp, causing my lover to moan into our kiss.

He pulls back and a strand of saliva connects us for a moment. "So what was this about some other guy..." Link's teeth graze my neck and I giggle.

"Now why would I be mentioning another guy when I have an amazing boyfriend right here and he isn't flirting with a bunch of women anymore." I nuzzle into his embrace and purr.

I can see Link blush. "Wasn't flirting with them."

"And I'm taller than you." I hit his chest lightly and look _up_ at him. "You cannot say you weren't. You ignored me. I deserve a reward for having to watch that."

"Then how about we go home and I reward you." I smile and start to tug him away, satisfied when I hear the girls collectively sigh.

* * *

**Hahaha! I'm dying right now! I reread my stories as I edit them, getting them ready to post, and cracked myself up with this one.**

**Quick not. I may post a bunch of stuff (Currently three chapters in one day.) to this collection of stories, so don't forget to go back and read. **

**Review. **

**Love and Sheik getting punished by his overly jealous boyfriend, (If you know what I mean.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I asked my boyfriend for a word and he gave me 'flap'. Which made me think of when I swish my blanket and say, 'I have the cape, I make the whooshing noises!' And that made me think of Sheik in Link's clothes. This is what came of it.**

**(Just a quick question. I've recently gotten into reading Four Swords fanfics and was wondering if you guys, my readers, want me to try my hand at writing that. Not that I would stop all the Shink. I love the Shink more than anything else, but I kinda want to attempt it. Pairings would be: Vio and Shadow. Red and Blue. Perhaps Green and Zelda... Maybe. Unless it is modern. Then Shink all the way! Er... Well... Green and Sheik. So... Geik? Ha! Sounds like geek when you say it out loud! Maybe not that.) **

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Caught in the Act

(A.k.a The time Link decided he really liked to dress Sheik up.)

* * *

I giggled as Link's tunic swished as I moved. I really had no idea why he wore these, until I tried one on. They are a lot of fun and quite breezy, though that may be because I only have my undershorts on under it. Oh well. Link is off riding with Zelda, a pass-time I dread. Don't have a clue why Farore made those monstrosities called horses. I much prefer walking or warping. Not that I'm afraid of horses or anything...

Anyways, he shouldn't be back for another hour and playing with his hero stuff is kinda fun. But I swear I didn't sneak into his room to try on his clothes. Yet, I can't seem to remember why I was in Link's room in the first place. I think I was looking for... something. Ah, yes! His hat. It needed to be fixed and Link was supposed to bring it to me to do just that, but I think he forgot.

My ear perked and I stiffened, trying to think of a place to hide, as Link's door swung open. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood and attempted to get my tongue to work so I could explain myself. I was still tripping over an excuse when Link burst into laughter.

"Sheik- Ah ha! What the- What the hell are you doing?! Oh, good goddesses! This is the funniest thing I've ever- ever seen!" He wiped some tears from his eyes, closed the door, and walked over to me. "Are you wearing anything under that?"

I batted his hand away as it lifted the tunic up. "Sh-Shut up."

"Alright, alright. So, why the change in outfit? Not that I mind." He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"I was trying to find your hat..." I grumbled to myself about stupid heroes and lost hats as Link lost himself to another fit of laughter.

"Mhmm. And that involves dressing up as me, why?" Link's eyes were alight in amusement, but I could tell he really enjoyed seeing me like this.

"I told you to shut u-" He stole my lips in a swift kiss and I melted. Then squeaked when Link's hand was suddenly up the tunic and grabbing at my arse. "Link!"

"Yeees." He was smiling. Curse him.

"Mind removing the stray?" I had no choice but to move closer to Link as his hand pressed further in my behind, causing me to moan. Link was really enjoying himself.

"Nope." Link's grin widened and he leaned down to nuzzle into my neck. "Never thought I would want to have sex with you while you were in my clothes, but gods, it is such a turn-on."

And this is why we do NOT share a room. Stupid hero can't control his raging hormones.

Link scooped me up and then I was on my back on his bed. "Hero!"

I tried to move away from him, but then Link was straddling me. "Sorry, Sheik. Too aroused to let you leave."

* * *

**Bhahahaha! This was great! I loved writing this short thing and I hope you guys loved reading it. **

**Review. Tell me what you thought about Sheik in Link's clothing. And if I should make another of these where Link has Sheik dress in something a bit more... provocative. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Love and tunics, (Red, and Green, and Blue! Oh my!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, my docs is full... I needed something to post cause I have all these ideas and I hate to have my stories in different places. Which means we get things like this that I wanted to put in a story, but has been sitting in my docs for a couple months now. I really need to wrap many things up and not start new things until I do so. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dropping Cans

(A.k.a. The time Sheik dropped a can and won over Link's heart.)

* * *

The can crashed down on the floor and I winced. Dropped another. A hand came into view to grab the can as I started to lean down. The hand offers the can to me and then I look up to see the face attached to said hand. And butterflies fill my stomach.

"I think you dropped this." He is gorgeous. Golden hair framing a masculine face. Strong jawline, fierce blue eyes, straight nose, and thinner lips.

Being the wonderfully social person I am, I sputter and then drop the can again. "Oh, geez! I am so sorry!"

I flush as he grasps my wrist and places the can in my hand, his other hand laying on top of mine. Probably to keep me from dropping the poor thing once more. "Try not to drop it again, Cutie."

"O-Oka-ay." He smiles and I feel like I will melt.

"I hope to see you again." The guy is walking away before my brain catches up with the situation.

"Y-yeah. Me too." He turns and his eyes sparkle with happiness.

* * *

Extra:

I chuckle as the boy with red eyes scans the rows of cans. He can't seem to find what he wants. Then he grins. A can drops as he tries to grab one off a higher shelf. When he bends low, I can't help but check out the curve of his tight arse. Those skinny jeans are only doing his firm behind a favor. I glance around to make sure no one else has noticed the shy beauty. My pervy coworker, Vaati, was luckily no where in sight. The boy drops another can and I take the chance to strike up somewhat of a conversation.

* * *

**I like this. I really wanted to put it in something just cause the scene is cute, but I couldn't find anything. So I added the extra right before posting it. **

**Review. I enjoy feedback. It helps me decide what I need to write. And every little thing matters to me. I once wrote a story because someone simply said they liked my work. Not even loved. Just liked. But everything fuels my ideas. My brain is strange. **

**Love and cans,**

**~Annoying :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies! I decided to post this scene here because I can't seem to continue it into anything. My brain just refuses to think of words for it. Oh well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dressing Up

(A.k.a. Zelda is a pervert.)

* * *

"Woah!" I heard someone gasp and I turned. There before me stood Zelda, my best friend and current roommate. Her beautiful blonde locks falling in small ringlets to her chin. The small, soft featured face filling with delight as she looked at me. Her eyes were lit with a fire I hadn't seen before. "You look gorgeous!"

I faced the mirror and took in what I saw. My navy blue pants were tight on my hips and thighs, but flared out at the knees. A pair of slim white boots upon my feet. A loose fitting, white belly shirt hung just above my belly bottom, which Zelda had convinced me to get pierced sometime last year, and the one shoulder kept falling off.

My best friend had sat me down and done my make-up. Not that I really needed it, seeing as my skin is super soft and free of any blemishes. But Zelda simply insisted that I needed eye make-up to bring out my brilliant red orbs. So now a swirly design stretched from my eyes to my temples and silver, barely there eye shadow covered my lids. She also saw fit to gloss my lips and attack my eyelashes. Curse her. Luckily, I had talked her into just pulling my hair up, though she had braided a strand to wrap around my ponytail and straightened the hair I wished to leave around my face.

"Link is going to die when he sees you." She chuckled. "In a good way, of course."

"You really think so?" I twirled my hair around my finger nervously.

"Why wouldn't he. You are like sex on legs right now." I flushed and Zelda nudged me. "Better go before you're late for your date."

"Y-Yeah." I hurry down the stairs and into the living room because I don't want Link to wait too much more.

"You look amazing." I gasped as arms wrapped around my trim waist.

"Thank you. I'm sure you look good as well, if only I could see you." Lips brushed against my ear and I shivered.

"Now where is the fun in that. Not seeing only adds to the experience. You can focus on... other things." A swift tongue lapped at my collarbone as Link's hips were pushed against me.

"Ah!" He nipped at the tip of my ear.

"See. Don't you feel things a lot more this way. Isn't it splendid." My head fell back and my neck was being ravished when a whistle sounded. I jumped and turned in the direction of the interruption. Zelda.

"Yeah, yeah. This is nice and all, but weren't you two going on a date, not having sex in my living room. Not that I mind at all." She rubbed her chin and then giggled. "You know what, forget I said anything. Or that I happen to want to film you. The girls in my yaoi club would die of hotness overload."

She giggled and skipped away.

"You know you can live with me. Granny wouldn't mind at all." I shook my head at Link's offer. His grandma, whom he lived with to keep an eye on, adored me and I'm sure she would be fine with making extra food. But I was a little afraid of sleeping in the same bed with Link, seeing as his apartment is only two bedrooms.

"Naw. Zelda is like a sister to me. And you are my boyfriend. As much as I want to say we wouldn't go ahead and 'shack it up', I doubt I could hold back if you touched me." I blushed when he kissed my cheek.

"Just know you are welcome at my house anytime." He took my hand and lead me out the door.

"I know."

* * *

**Woo! Posted and out of my docs. Did I mention I'm at the limit? Again. Anyways...**

**Review. I will eat up those wonderful reviews. Nom nom nom!**

**Love and pervy Zelda,**

**~Annoying :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is just a bit of story cut out from another story that it wasn't needed in and then turned into a new story. It doesn't make the most sense, but since it has been in my docs for almost a year now, I decided to post it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Truthfully, I love you.

(A.k.a. The time Sheik found out that his childhood crush really did want to marry him.)

* * *

I stared down at my cereal and then up at the man across the table from me. The man I grew up, and fell in love, with. His golden hair shined as the kitchen light hit it and swayed lightly from the fan. His sky blue eyes scanned the paper in front of him and then he took a sip of coffee. Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. He was stunning in his suit and tie. He is so noble and... wonderful. How could someone so amazing have wanted me. I'd never understand it.

"Need something, Sheik." I flushed, caught.

"I... Can you explain something to me?" His eyes didn't even stray to me. Does he really want me around if he won't even look at me?

"Go ahead. I have some time before work." I shifted the cereal around in my bowl.

"Why me?" This did make him glance up at me.

"What do you mean?" Another sip of coffee.

I twiddled my thumbs and looked to my knees just under the table. "We... We're so far apart in age and I feel like I'm a child to you, but then I'm suddenly being given the option to marry you. I just... I don't understand."

He set the paper down and I realized he is pretty serious about the issue. "Sheik."

I lifted my head and Link locked gazes with me. "I've always been watching you. I grew up knowing I loved you you even if you didn't love me. I couldn't have chosen someone more kind and worthy of being my spouse than you. I love you."

I stood up faster than I could blink, tears welling up in my eyes. He had to be lying. He just had to be. "Don't lie to me! Not about something like that!" I clenched my hands into fist and then turned, sprinting to my room.

"Sheik!" I locked the door and sunk down the wall. "I'm telling the truth. What reason would I have to lie to you?"

I shuddered. He couldn't be in love with me. It wasn't possible. He was older and wiser and better and... What had I gotten myself into.

Not soon enough, Link was cursing and leaving for work. I decided to get a shower and then lay in my bed for a while. Soon, I opened up my laptop and started on some school work. Link had me doing some kind of online school since he made a lot of money, the amount I'm unsure of, and didn't want people stalking me at school.

I ended up sitting there long enough for my stomach to growl and, when I looked at the clock, I was surprised to find it was nearing six. I figured I should find something to eat.

Water boiled as I dug around in the cabinets for something to go with the pasta and white sauce I planned to make.

"Sheik, I'm home." I froze.

I stood up shakily. "Y-You're home early. Why?"

Link got this look and then stalked towards me. I yelped when he pulled me in for a rough, but caring kiss. The first I have ever received from him. Or in general, really. I cringed at his strong grip around my middle. "Do I need a reason to be home early besides wanting to see my adorable fiance."

My face started to heat up and I hid in the folds of Link's dress shirt. I giggle to myself because he always strips out of his suit when he gets home. He really hates them. "You think I'm adorable..."

"Not a day goes by that I don't think so." He gently tilted my head up and a shy smile tugged at his lips.

I glanced down. "And you don't think I'm a child?"

"No." He kissed my cheek and purred. "I would hope I don't think such lewd thoughts about a child."

I gasped as he nipped at my ear. "Link!"

* * *

**I've been thinking about what the age difference is here. Probably like, Sheik being seventeen (Almost ready to finish high school.) and Link being twenty-five. (Finished with college and has a job in his family's business.) Something like that. But I kind of left it to the imagination cause I couldn't decide. Oh well. **

**Review. Maybe not on this one, cause I don't like it that much... But if you want to, it's okay. **

**Love and Milk and Cereal, (The original title for this fic for some reason...Perhaps because it starts with cereal.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry in advance. I lost work on this, sad as it is with how short it is, and I have zero time to use on writing an authoress note. I apologize to whoever requested Link completing some kind of test to date Sheik, because I have no time to go back and check to see who did. Thanks for the idea though! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Love Conquers All**

**(A.k.a. Sheik will regret making a deal with Link.)**

* * *

Sheik crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Just slip under the guillotines, through the skulltula filled hallway, into the main chamber with more guillotines, and don't fall into the bottomless pits as you navigate the moving platforms."

Link simply blinked back at him. "Why do I have to do this?"

"You wanted to... How did you say it?" A delicate finger tapped at a full but hidden bottom lip. "Date me. Remember, Hero?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Said hero sighed and looked back at the start of the course. "Fuck."

Red eyes filled with mirth and blue ones narrowed with pain as a bandaged finger flicked Link's ear. "Watch your mouth, Hero."

Link hissed. "Fuck you, Sheik."

A chuckle escaped the Sheikah, seemingly surprising the both of them, but they recovered quickly. "If you finish this, then by all means, go ahead."

"You're kidding, right?" The hero eyed his companion warily.

Crimson orbs glared. "I cannot lie." Link almost took Sheik's words as a challenge. Was he really telling the truth?

Instead, he shrugged and azure eyes filled with determination. "That is some damn good motivation."

Sheik spoke dryly as Hero turned to the course entrance once more. "You will need it."

A plain board was hung on the wall, the course requirements written on it in Sheikah. "And how am I supposed to complete all this in the time frame."

"Sheikah children complete this course by age six." Gazes locked as Link looked over his shoulder.

"That's impressive. What about you?" Link swore Sheik's lips couldn't stretch any further, but he couldn't be sure through that damned fabric.

Within moment, the Sheikah regarded Link calmly, not a hint of a smirk hiding on his face. "Oh, me. I hold the record."

"Smug bastard." Link looked at the board with new eyes. He could clearly see Sheik's name now, having been taught how to write it in Sheikah months ago.

Sheik must have been a mind reader because of what he said next. "If you can beat my time, then I'll do whatever you want for a day."

Now Link was turned around and leering at his friend. There were new thoughts in his head. Thoughts of how Sheik's flexibility could be put to real good use. A tongue licked at bitten lips. "Be careful what you promise, Sheik."

"I doubt you can finish the course in less time than I, Hero. So, it does not worry me." Link could see the smirk through his cowl and in his eyes. "But good luck."

The competition had begun. "Watch me."

* * *

**Well, there it is. **

**Review. Tell me if it was... Good? Bad? Both? Continue? That kind of stuff. **

**Love and wish-I-had-more-time-to-write, (I miss it.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Doesn't really fit into any story. Obviously, that's why it is here! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pantry Love**

**(A.k.a. Link is loving that booty!)**

* * *

A light squeeze from the second hand had me grabbing the pantry shelf before me as I barely held in a moan. "P-Please stop it."

"Perhaps, do you like that?" I ducked my head down as Link squeezed my arse with both hands and ended up pushing back into his touch. His lips found my ear and I shivered as his breath warmed it. "No one is around, you know. And they won't come to the kitchen for hours. We won't be found out."

I shook my head, but he continued speaking. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"N-No." My legs felt like they were going to give out from under me, but then Link was there, his hands at my hips.

The shelf creaked as my nails bit into it and our combined body weight was slowly being put on it. Link's hand was so warm, hot in fact, as it creeped its way into my pants. "Your body is telling a different story."

It felt like my mouth was overflowing with saliva and I swallowed deeply. "Y-You-"

"Tell me the truth, Sheik. If you want, I'll fuck you right here." Link's lips rested against my neck and I could feel his words. "But if you say you don't want it, with the utmost honesty, then I'll stop and we can go back to studying."

"I-I-I-" The rapid beating of my heart pounded in my ears as I licked my lips that were extremely dry now. Deep azure eyes gazed down at me, an equal amount of lust to my own reflected back at me. Hell... I nodded.

Happiness lit up the darker blue into a cloudless sky. "Good. I don't know if I could have stopped. I've wanted this for so long."

My stomach flipped as Link's hand reached down to cup me firmly yet gently. "Nnn."

To my surprise, my tiny noise caused him to groan. "Cute. Do it again."

I clenched my eyes shut tight and gasped breathlessly as Link's front pressed against my back, a prominent piece of his anatomy rubbing against my behind. That strange, almost a mew, sound was pulled past my lips as my soon-to-be lover rolled his hips forward. It was like someone took the legendary megaton hammer to my legs because they turned to jelly. Link was literally the only thing keeping me up.

He obviously knew this as he chuckled. "Don't fall down, Sheik."

"C-Cant't help it." I smiled back at him. "You make me weak in the knees."

Link's eyes softened. "I love you."

It wasn't something we had said to each other yet, but I knew I couldn't not say it. I'd been in love with him so long. "I... love you, my hero."

* * *

**It was supposed to be in another story I was writing, but then I decided it didn't fit and took it out. You can imagine where it is. (Timeline wise, cause it takes place in a pantry for some strange reason.)**

**Review. I haven't gotten any reviews in weeks. I'm feeling rather unloved. *Sigh* And I work so hard to pump out a story every week.**

**Love and someone in my house is listening to classical, (Nice!)**

**~Annoying :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ugh. I really, really, really, really, REALLY wanted to update with this other thing over on my 100TC this week, but it isn't done. Not. Even. Close. I guess it isn't a bad thing because the way things are going it will be pretty long. My new hope is to have that ready for next week. Encouraging reviews might help. *Cough, cough* *Hint, hint* *Wink, wink* **

**Anyways, I wrote this some time ago and was trying to include it in a story (And I probably could) but it was rather good on it's own. Which is why it is now posted. Tada! Logic! Er... Kinda. Oh well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Say you love me.

(A.k.a. Sheik really should learn that he can't deny Link.)

* * *

A heat was brought to my face as he leaned in close, lips barely grazing mine, and spoke. "I love you, Sheik."

My heart felt like it was pounding in my chest as I nervously shifted from foot to foot, yet staying right against him. I refused to let him know how this affected me. Not that he didn't know how romantic things affected me already. Bastard.

"Well?" Link licked his lips like he does all the time and I had to keep from squealing as his tongue brushed my lips.

Stuttering like a fool, I spoke. "W-Well-l, we-ell w-wh-hat?"

"Say it." Calloused fingertips grazed the back of my neck causing goosebumps that made Link chuckle softly.

I tried to scowl, but my eyes probably were too full of adoration for him. "S-Say what?"

His other hand wandered down to rest at the small of my back. "Make me happy, my beautiful shadow."

"Link..." My bottom lip threatened to burst as I bit it in hopes of silencing any future moans.

"Come on." Those eyes of his would be the death of me. How can they stare straight into my heart and soul.

I glanced away, knowing a blush was becoming more prominent on my cheeks. "You know I'm bad at these things."

"Still I tease you." Link's hand slid around my neck to bring my face back closer to his. "Do you know why?"

It always baffled me as to why someone like Link would want someone like me in the first place. "No."

That deep, rich laughter bubbled forth from his handsome mouth and he nuzzled his cheek against mine. "Cause you're the cutest damn thing I've ever seen and I never want to let you go."

"L-Li-" He swiftly cut me off with a kiss and when he pulled away, I had to stop myself from tasting him on my lips. "Mean."

"I wouldn't be so mean if you'd just say what I want you to say." Link shook his head lightly as I went to speak and a playful grin turned up his lips. "Don't play coy with me, Sheik. You know what I want."

Breathlessly, I complied. "I love you."

He tucked a strand of hair as he leaned in. "That's my adorable boyfriend." And soundly captured me again.

* * *

**Cuteness overload! Squeal! Goodness. I had such a good time writing this and editing it for it to be updated. It was loads of fun. **

**Review. As always, I enjoy those wonderful reviews and I like to know if I'm doing things right or not, you know. **

**Love and love, **

**~Annoying :)**

**(P.s. Holy bagizas! I haven't updated this collection in a couple months! Woah! Maybe I should work on that, but this really is just a spot to stick single scene stories.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy cleaning-out-my-docs day! I'm posting a bunch of stuff today to try and get the number of stories in my docs down. I had worried it wouldn't be okay to post a bunch of stories that aren't finished, but I was assured it was okay. Keep an eye out for more updates, friends!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Admit It

(A.k.a. Are you sure a table is the correct place for that?)

* * *

I struggled at first, but then it felt like my knees would buckle under me as his teeth gently took my bottom lip between them. A deep moan from me had Link chuckling into the kiss. "You like that."

My chest was heaving with each breath and I could barely find air. "G-get off of me, you son of a bitch."

"Admit you like being treated roughly and I'll think about it." I already knew I'd kill him before admitting I liked anything that had to do with him. My wrists were captured above my head in his hand and the other tilted my head up more as Link soundly kissed me. His knee came up to rub into my crotch and I gasped at the sensation. Link took the opportunity and explored my mouth with his tongue. It was almost too much.

My wrists were released and then I was being shoved onto the nearby work table. I brought my hands up to tangle in Link's thick, golden mane and hooked my legs around the small of his back. He smiled softly and I could feel his arousal pressing against my arse. Butterflies flapped viciously in my stomach and I felt like I would vomit, but in a good way. It was exhilarating. Intoxicating. Addictive. I wanted more.

He bit at my neck as he shifted down further. "How far do you want to take this?"

Link chuckled deeply when I let out a needy whine. "I'll take that as all the way, then."

* * *

**Don't forget to check out any other updates! **

**Review! Leave me them sweet, sweet reviews. **

**Love and maybe-I-should-make-clearing-docs-day-an-actual-thing, (How would you guys feel if I did this every so often? Perhaps once a month or every other or... I don't know. I guess we would see.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A 'come up with your own story to fit the scene' story! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sensations

(A.k.a. Link sets Sheik's body and soul on fire.)

* * *

My breathing was coming in quick pants. Sensations like nothing I've ever felt were setting my body on fire. I was sure I could taste the pleasures of the sacred realm.

And this wasn't the best part. That was still to come. Hell, my clothes weren't even off. My lover had barely slipped my tabard off before my soul was drowned in the fiery pits of Death Mountain. If the crater was full of lust inducing liquid instead of lava. Gods, I couldn't understand my own thoughts at this point. To think that he was still in his mind enough to form coherent sentences.

"Get on your hands and knees." I shivered in delight at his hot breath raining down upon my hypersensitive skin of my neck.

Like the love-sick fool I am, I complied. Not that I wasn't rewarded a moment later as warm hands settled on my hips. "That's a good boy."

A cat-like hiss left me as his hands roamed over to squeeze at my arse. "D-Don't treat me l-l-like a dog, H-Hero."

"I would never." Those blue eyes sparkled and Link leaned forward, over my body might I add, to kiss me until I felt the need to breath. Sadly, I was forced to tear myself away from those glorious lips and skillful tongue. The things he can do to me with both make me weak with desire.

As he pulled away, Link pressed down on my shoulder. I was confused for a moment and then blushed brightly as his other hand, which had never left its spot on my behind, rubbed down to the inside of my thigh. Though, that wasn't an issue. My real problem was the path it took to get there.

Surely, he could feel what he was doing to my body. Actually, I'm completely positive he knew, because the damn bastard reached over to cup me firmly. I took in a deep breath as I came to terms with Link's hand down between my legs. This was a whole new situation for me. Never had anyone, including him, touched me anywhere close to this. I grabbed at the front of my shirt, my arms having been folded under my chest, and bit my lip at the tender, almost lovingly, way he stroked.

That treacherous mouth was at my ear now, teeth nibbling the shell. Breathing was more difficult now because I could feel how our bodies conformed together. I was sure no two people had ever fit so well. He was my perfect other half and he chuckled deeply as I voiced this.

"Never stop being so wonderful, Sheik."

"Wouldn't," I gasped as I felt his lower half shift forward. It seemed Link was just as 'excited' as I was. My voice finally came back after I swallowed slowly, really just a distraction. "Dream of it."

"Good." He pressed a kiss into my hair before leaning back.

I whined at the loss of contact, but moaned as calloused fingertips made their way inside my skintight bottoms. Link obviously found something funny and, when he spoke, I could hear the mirth there. "No underwear, Sheik?"

Of all the- "How am I supposed to wear anything under this!"

"Point taken." A shiver strong enough to shake the bed raced through me again and again at the feel of Link's tongue on my skin. More specifically, my lower back. "I'm glad your suit turned out to be a two piece. I wouldn't have quite as much fun if I had to start anywhere but right here."

"And w-why is that?"

"This is my favorite spot on your body."

"Why?"

"Not only is it like silk and moonlight come together... But you show a lot of trust by letting me even touch you here. That alone is incredibly sexy to me." ... "To know you allowed me past all the barriers you put up around yourself to keep others out is incredible. I want to thank you for letting me love you. And loving me in return."

"You're welcome, Link."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review. As always. I loves them. **

**Love and love, (Feelin' the love today.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**This was one of those things that was meant to be in another story, but didn't fit well enough and became its own, then got a bit bigger. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Be My Hero

(A.k.a. Let's jump out a window!)

* * *

I gasped for air as we broke the surface of the pool together. My body was shivering intensely, but I can't swim and so I was forced to stay in the pool with Link.

"What were you thinking?!" Link's eyes were ablaze with emotion, most evident being fear, as he glared at me.

To answer his question, I shrugged.

"No. Not a good fucking answer." A hiss left me as he let go to focus more on keeping us afloat and I was made to grab onto his shoulders to keep from going under again. "You need to give me a gods-damned reason, Sheik."

Bashfully, I ducked my head. "I... don't know."

Link growled. "Damn it. Why are you so hard to get through to at times."

Gulping, I shifted closer. "I wanted you to be my hero."

"What?"

"I jumped from your window and into the pool because I wanted to be saved by you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I could tell he wanted to strangle me for my stupidity, but I knew he never would. "What would have happened if you missed?! Or I didn't make it in time?!"

My eyes watered. "But you did."

"That isn't the fucking point! You could have hurt-"

"Link?" He stopped talking, mouth set in a grim line. My arms were numb from the water, but I was still able to pull myself up to match his height.

"Wha-"

I pulled back from kissing him and smiled softly. "Thank you... For caring."

* * *

**Sheik can be stupid and reckless and stuff too! Sometimes. **

**Review. **

**Love and swimming, (Everyone should probably know how. For emergencies and stuff.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I got inspired to write something like this by a story I read more than a year ago. Obviously it didn't go far. Oh well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sword's Bite

(A.k.a. Sheik is a masochist?!)

* * *

My eyes widen as he spins around, sword poised at my neck. I'm sure I should be afraid of the sword's bite, but I'm not. In fact, I lean into it. I can feel the cold metal through my cowl, yet it only makes me want more. Suddenly, I can imagine his big hands shoving me into a bed. The hero tying my wrists to the bed post and slicing down my battle suit, accidentally nicking my skin causing me to cry out in bliss.

I gulp and step back. "I've been waiting for you, Hero.

"Who are you?" And in that moment, none of my training matters. I want to travel with him. Stand by him in the light even if I am to be a shadow. Love him and have him love me in return. Impa would kill me if she knew, but she will never know. Zelda is in hiding outside of Hyrule and my aunt is with her. I could be gone before they found out.

A shy smile stretches across my face. "I am Sheik."

"Sheik?" The hero smiles as well. "My name's Link."

I chuckle as he jerks a thumb towards himself. I'm falling harder for him by the second.

* * *

**I read a story that had a masochist in it recently. It was actually really good despite being almost 100% bedroom things and stuff. (More like 30%, but to someone who has no interest in that, it seems like a lot.) I must say, I would read it again. Even if I blushed the whole time.**

**Review. I enjoy reviews. They makes me happy. **

**Love and love, (Lots of love and junk today.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a short little something I wrote when I was browsing the interwebs. I think I was watching that there tubes of you. Ideas come from the strangest places. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Effects of Love

(A.k.a. Sheiky is in pain from being 'loved' rigorously.)

* * *

"Liiiiiink!" Midna flopped over the back of the couch, her feet in Link's face and head on my shoulder. "Stop hogging my Sheiky!"

Despite how she still slightly scared him, Link leaned over to brush his lips against mine. "I think we both know whose Sheiky he is."

A bright blush heated up my whole face and began working on my ears and neck.

Midna studied me for a moment before jumping up. "Get up, Sheik."

Groaning, I leaned into Link once more. "No."

"Why not?" That damn smirk.

"I don't want to."

Link chuckled. "Come now, love. Just stand up."

"Fuck off, arsehat." My boyfriend sputtered as I hissed.

In one swift motion, Midna had grabbed my hands and yanked me from the couch. "Up we go!"

Pain ripped down my lower back, causing my spine to tingle in a terrible way, and I gasped for air as it was taken from my lungs. Stabilizing myself against her, I glared up at Midna. "Fucking hell, Mid!"

"Should have stood when I told you to." She shrugged. "But it proves to me that you are indeed Link's."

My mouth dropped open as Midna pushed me back onto the couch. Luckily, Link caught me gently and pulled me into his lap.

"I hope the sex was amazing, Sheiky dear!" And with that, my best friend left. Who knows where she was going or why. Hopefully, to bother someone other than me.

* * *

**It made me chuckle when I wrote it, so there's that. **

**Review. In case you don't read my 100 Theme Challenge story, I've decided to leave Fanfiction. So, every review is like a tiny send-off at this point. Thought I will be posting every now and then, it will be no where near like how I have been these past few years. **

**Love and Midna can be a pain for Sheik to deal with, (But Link is a pain in the butt. Literally.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys. It is I... The writer that hasn't updated a story in over 2 months. It happens. Lots of stuff going on and whatnot. (No computer cause I had been using my boyfriend's for almost 4 years and that was a relationship I did not want to be in anymore.) Plus, no drive to finish things. But I am going to try and finish things. Or at least wrap them up enough to post. I forgot how many stories I have in the works. (Over 50! Yikes!) Anyways. If you still watch out for my updates, be prepared because I have a computer to write on again. Woo!**

**(Oh yeah. I sorta forgot. I changed my username on here. It was to signify that I am moving on from this to some degree. Hope no one freaks out over that seeing as I have had the same username since I started writing almost five years ago. Or maybe it has been more... I don't know.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Inopportune Introductions

(A.k.a. Sheik is shy and Link kisses him without thinking.)

* * *

"I'm having a friend over, Sheik." I shrugged from my place in my room and Midna appeared in my doorway a moment after. "Don't shrug your shoulders at me, sassy, because you are going to participate in conversation."

I groaned. "Miiidna!"

"Don't 'Midna' me. You seriously need to talk to people other than me and your sister."

"I don't ju-"

"Auntie does not count." I opened my mouth, but Midna interrupted me again. "Neither do the cats."

My stomach dropped as a knock came from the door and my best friend gave me a heated glare. "Participate."

Resigning myself to my fate, I got up from my bed.

"Hey, Mid. Long time, no see."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe if you didn't go off adventuring every other week, we would meet up more often.

As I stepped into the room, the guy was rubbing the back of his head and staring at the floor. A pink tint had taken over his face as well.

And then he looked up, our eyes locking. I could drown in those crystal pools. I'd never believed in love at first sight, but damn, I was sure willing to now.

My whole body was frozen in the doorway and the guy began walking over. The thought of what Midna was thinking about all this came and went too fast for me to grab hold of as calloused, yet soft hands came up to cup my face. A sigh left me a moment before lips met with mine.

Eyes I hadn't known even closed opened as we drew apart, the man I didn't know how to call out to smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Link."

Everything that had just happened came crashing down on me and I breathed in sharply as I pulled away from the fingertips exploring my face in soft wonder. Tears blocked my vision and I turned quickly to flee back to my room. Shallow, shaky breaths had me holding my head back to try and get air to my lungs. The erratic beating of my heart felt like it was shaking my entire body.

Blinking away more tears, I brought my fingers to my mouth. 'My first kiss... He...'

* * *

**My authoress notes are probably only going to answer reviews from here on out. I know, I know. You guys loooove them. (Just kidding, I know barely anyone reads them. I think.) But updating will go a bit faster if I only put in the important stuff and not my mumble jumble of nonsense. **

**Review. As always. I enjoy them. They just fill my heart with rainbows!**

**Love and love is freakin' difficult, **

**~Shorty (*Chuckle, hehe, chuckle* It works cause I'm short.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I actually wrote this while trying to figure out how I felt about my (Now ex) boyfriend. I thought it would make a good addition to my stories. So, here it it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's Complicated

(A.k.a. Sheik's break-up letter.)

* * *

Link. My beloved hero. Partner in crime. Faithful lover. Cherished friend.

What will you think of me once you know what I am about to tell you? Scorn me? Hate me?

Still love me...?

I look at you and I think... Do I love him? Truly? Or is this more of a platonic type of love. The kind that makes me feel like I want you to do well. The kind that has me wishing you will always be happy.

But... I want you to leave me. I know I do. I want you to find someone else that can show you the love I wish I could give you. Shower you with the affection I know you crave... the affection I just cannot bring myself to give.

Those little touches and pecks on the cheek or forehead. Expressions of love that is like a father to his daughter, a mother to her son, a sister to her brother. Those are fine, but I feel it in my heart that you wish for more and I... My heart... It has changed.

I don't want to leave you for fear you will fall to pieces without me. That is not what I wish. I want you to be happy. Joyful. Full of laughter. The emotion I no longer feel when I am around you. The butterflies have long since passed.

My heart has grown colder, yet not frozen. There is a warmth that I feel when I see you smiling. I don't want to make that light grow dim. That brilliant glow that once made my heart race and voice leave.

I can only hope that this feeling is just a passing phase.

But if it is not...

I am sorry for the pain.

The heartbreak.

The lies I've been hiding from you that have caused me to call a quits.

Please...

Forgive me.

Yet, hate me.

Because I deserve nothing less for putting up the fake front. For lying to you for some time now.

And should I come out of this place I am in to fall in love with you again, I dearly wish it will last.

But if it is not so, then I wish you the best of luck.

I will always be your Sheik, even if I am not yours.

Sincerely and with deepest apologies,

Sheik.

* * *

**Hope it wrenched your heart even a little. **

**Bye!**

**~Shorty**


	21. Chapter 21

**Posting spree? I think yes. Though most isn't here. It's on another story collection. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hopeless and Helpless to Love

(A.k.a. Link is protective over his drunk Sheik)

* * *

Curved hips rolled from side to side as Sheik danced and I was helpless to watch.

"How much has he had?"

"Just a little. But I don't think he's ever drank before."

"Well, shit." I groaned and ran my hand up through my hair. "Maybe we should get him out of here."

A gentle nudge to my shoulder caught my attention. "Or perhaps you should get him out of those clothes."

I sputtered and glared at Midna. "What do you mean by that?!"

She winked. "Everyone knows you guys like each other."

"But he... That's not possible. Sheik's never-"

"He is pretty good at hiding it, but when you turn away. Boy, does he check you out!" I scowled at her for interrupting me, but then Midna was pushing me towards the dance floor. "Best keep everyone off him, lover boy."

* * *

**Just a little something. **

**Bye!**

**~Shorty**


	22. Chapter 22

**This was a thing that was part of another thing that was meant to be in another thing. **

**It happens.**

**A lot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Savior

(A.k.a. Midna tries to comfort a distraught and hurting Sheik)

* * *

"Sheik?!" My eyes lock on the Twili woman before me and I almost cry. Her arms wrap around me and I sigh in relief. "The clan has been looking for you for months! Where- How-"

My heart skips a beat as I take it in that she is here. "Midna."

"Yes. It's me." Tears collect in her eyes. "Where have you been? Here?"

I shook my head. "It was the night before the ceremony. There was music and laughter and spiced wine. A handsome man came closer and closer. I had, had too much to drink and I was taken into a tent far from the bonfire and-" I choked on a sob. "A-And he-"

"Shh. Say no more." Midna soothed me with a gentle hand in my hair.

I clung to her. "You.. you took that big job. I thought I would never see you again."

Her eyes are warm. "Yeah. Where did you think it was going to be at?"

"You..." I stared wide-eyed at her. "The castle."

"Mhmm." Midna pulls me into another hug.

"And you've been looking for me?

"Every day."

"Your people have not stopped looking for you, Sheik. You are our clan head now."

"But how can I lead them when I am so... broken."

"You can."

"I was so scared and hurt and alone for so long."

"I'm here now, Sheik. And I know you can prevail."

"You don't know that! I was stolen from my home after that man raped me! Then he sold me to the highest bidder and I was passed between these Hylian pigs as their plaything! How am I to do anything when the sight of a man makes me want to hide?!"

She calmly pulled me into her arms. "Because you are stronger than that fear and I will be there for you always."

* * *

**It actually went into a story where Sheik was sold to slavers and eventually ends up at the castle. In case it didn't make sense to you, and I bet it didn't.**

**Bye!**

**~Shorty**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sure this would have been cute. Had it made it any further than this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Letters of Love

(A.k.a. Link knows he is in love and Sheik is oblivious.)

* * *

My ears perked up. That sound... I jumped up and rushed down the stairs, opening the door and dashing into the snow. Yes! The mail had came. Like he has for almost a year now, the mailman held out the letter addressed to me. "Here's your letter, Sheik."

"Thank you!" I snatched it from him and sprinted back for the warmth of my house.

"Please wear a jacket when you go outside, Sheik. You'll catch your death one of these days." My aunt reprimanded me from the kitchen as I hurried back up to my room.

My desk draw was opened and I pulled the silver letter opener out. Taking care to not catch the paper inside, I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_Sheik,_

_I can't believe it is snowing where you are. How can you stand that? I hate the cold. I can't go shirtless in the snow! And herding the goats would be a lot harder having to trudge through that hell. You are defiantly stronger than me._

_Oh, yeah! I got into that college I wanted. Full scholarship. You really helped me. I wouldn't have made it in without you telling me I could. My grandma is really happy about it and sends her regards to the guy that made it all possible._

_Ilia finally stopped flirting with me! I guess it was easier to just tell her no. You are my goddess given hero! Freakin' love you, man!_

_Well, I've got to go. I hope this letter makes it to you before Christmas and if it doesn't then open the little baggy in with this letter._

_Link._

I picked the envelope back up and was a little surprised. Sure enough, there was a small bag inside. How had I not noticed the added weight? I guess I was excited about the letter. I'd wait the few more days till Christmas to see what was inside.

* * *

**Maybe I was gonna have tickets to a movie and a necklace or something in the envelope. It would be cute for this Sheik and Link to finally see each other after a year of exchanging letters. **

**Bye!**

**~Shorty**


End file.
